Olhos da Morte
by LizzyOliveira
Summary: -Megumi, certo! -assentiu. -Naruto Uzumaki. O que você é dela? -Prima. ... -Isso pode ser perigoso, Sasuke-Sama. -Bem, não para nós... Certo, Sakura? E se tudo o que você conhece fosse uma mentira?
1. 1 – Hunter 30 Seconds To Mars

**1 – ****Hunter ( 30 Seconds To Mars )**

Corpos sem vida contrastavam com os belos arbustos floridos. Uma pessoa sorria diante a tudo aquilo. "Um verdadeiro banquete para meus olhos...", pensara ao decepar mais um ninja que tentava tirar-lhe a vida.

Girando os calcanhares com suavidade, acertara um chute certeiro em um homem que corria em sua direção, apontando algumas kunais envenenadas. O corpo dele voara por metros, até que se chocara com uma pedra pontiaguda e, praticamente, partira-se em dois.

-O que quer? -disse a única mulher entre os soldados.

-O seu amiguinho. -rira e cortara a cabeça de mais um homem. -Quero que ele venha a mim.

-x-

Limpara a última mancha de sangue que havia em sua espada e levantou-se dos corpos que estava sentada, fitando ao longe, os olhos pedintes de uma ruiva.

-Deixarei que viva. -disse ao agachar-se ao lado dela. -Agora vá... Mas diga que eu estou aqui. -quando a mulher tornou a piscar, já não se via nada ali, além dos corpos.

-x-

Arrumando o capuz pela enésima vez, amaldiçoara aos quatro ventos, o ser que fazia aquele jutsu descabido. "Tentar rastrear-me através de uma chuva? Que patético.", pensou enquanto cruzara os portões de uma vila qualquer e logo avistara um pequeno restaurante.

-O que deseja? -uma garota magra e alta chegou ao seu lado, sorrindo. Atrás dela, podia ver seu reflexo no espelho. "Nunca pensei que precisaria usar esse tipo de jutsu... Mas não ficou tão ruim.". Analisara os longos fios dourados e olhos castanhos. Grandes e chamativos. -Posso guardar sua capa, senhorita?

-Claro! -estranhou o tom de sua voz, mas ignorou. Entregando o longo tecido, pode observar as roupas que pegara em uma casa ao longo do caminho. Usava calças em tom cinza e uma blusa branca. Os sapatos já não existia, porém só percebera isso quando pisara no chão quente e sentira os pés doloridos devido a caminhada. A jovem apontou para uma cadeira ao fundo do estabelecimento e assim deixou o corpo ser levado para lá. As cadeiras trouxeram-lhe um leve conforto para as penas e costas. Retirou a pequena bolsa que usava e a apoiara no calcanhar, apenas tirando dali, alguma quantidade de dinheiro.

-Já sabe o que vai querer? -novamente sorrindo, a jovem erguera um pequeno bloco e a caneta, esperando o pedido.

-Algo quente, por favor. -disse com os olhos fechados e apenas ouviu os passos se afastarem. O lugar silencioso, trouxera-lhe um momento de tranquilidade, coisa que não tinha a dias. Fizera uma retrospectiva de todos os seus passos e calculara distâncias apenas para verificar-se que estava na vila certa. Abrira os olhos assim que um aroma delicioso entrou por suas narinas, junto com a fumaça quente, que fazia com que fechasse os olhos. Era delicioso! E a quanto tempo não sentia isso? Um mês? Um ano? Bem, não sabia responder as próprias perguntas, mas queria aproveitar a cada momento. Esticou os dedos sobre a fumaça e deixou-se levar pela temperatura agrádavel, que aquecia-lhe ainda mais.

-Deseja beber algo? -perguntou a jovem. Ao abrir os olhos, deparou-se com uma grande tigela de lamém e vários pedaços de carne boiando no líquido quente.

-Uma dose de saquê e nada mais. -disse rapidamente, enquanto tomava os hashis e levava o alimento até os lábios.

-x-

Ao pegar sua capa, pôs-se a andar pelas pequenas ruas do vilarejo. Se não se enganara, a casa de velhos amigos ficava um pouco mais ao longo daquelas praças empossadas. Caminhava lentamente, desta vez aproveitando a brisa gelada e as últimas gotas.

Naquela época do ano era outono e pode ver folhas alaranjadas, amassadas e queimadas, ao longo do caminho. Virando a última rua, deparou-se com a velha, porém conservada, casa de seus amigos. Era de um estilo antigo, com telhados terracota, paredes amarelas, janelas e portas de madeira, um portão de grades e um pequeno, e belo, jardim. Parando abaixo da cobertura do portão enferrujado, tocou a campainha.

-Quem é? -a figura masculina apareceu, com o rosto crispado e voz alterada. Caminhava com passos pesados até o portão, onde pode ver uma jovem loira. Disfarçadamente, sacou a kunai de sua calça e fitou-a. -Quem é você?

-Deixe-me entrar, Hyuuga. Está frio aqui. -disse enquanto entregava algo para o moreno. Este, por sua vez, esticou o pequeno papel – uma velha fotografia rasgada – e abriu o portão.

-Siga-me. -assim entraram na casa. O Hyuuga colocara sua kunai sobre uma mesinha de canto e pegara a capa, pendurando ao lado da porta. -Ela está na cozinha.

-Quem está na cozinha? -outra figura apareceu na porta. Uma mulher de pele bronzeada, cabelos longos e um avental rosado. Olhava séria para o homem e a mulher ao seu lado. Num "puft", a verdadeira face da jovem foi revelada. -Sakura! -a Mitsashi correra até a amiga e dera-lhe um abraço apertado. A jovem ficara desconfortável, pois, a muito tempo, não era tão "dada" a demonstrações de emoção.

-Olá, Tenten. -disse com um leve curvar de lábios. Via os olhos da morena brilhantes de felicidade.

-O que deseja? -o Hyuuga disse. Olhava-a de esguelha. -Muitas vilas estão a sua procura.

-Quero abrigo e algumas roupas, apenas isso. E sobre as procuras... Bem, digamos que nenhuma delas teve a sorte de voltar com mais de três integrantes vivos. -sorriu zombeteiramente e virou os olhos para a mulher. -Você me ajudaria?

-Claro! -disse alegremente e em troca recebera um olhar repreensivo do marido. -Neji, não vejo minha amiga a dez anos. Irei ajudá-la.

-Ela é uma Nukenin assassina! -disse abertamente. Sakura fechara os olhos e respirara fundo. O que ele disse era a mais pura verdade, ela não negava.

-Neji, não matarei todos de Konoha, enquanto dormem. Apenas pedi abrigo e roupas. Se minha presença causa-lhe tanto medo, irei embora assim que me pedir... Pois um ninja fraco como você, deve teme a minha presença, certo? -sua fala tão tranquila, fez com que Tenten desse um passo para trás. Aquela ali não era sua amiga... Não aquela de onze anos atrás.

-Pode ficar. -ele apenas saiu da sala, subindo as escadas. A rosada encarou a antiga parceira e sorriu fraco.

-Senti sua falta... -a Hyuuga envolveu os braços finos no corpo da amiga, abraçando-a com força. -Todos sentem sua falta.

-Não quero desenterrar o passado, Tenten. -fechou os olhos e abriu a bolsa, segurando um pequeno pergaminho entre os dedos.

-Tudo bem, não direi nada. Venha para o quarto. -assim subiram as escadas. Sakura olhava para as paredes e visualizava as fotografias penduradas. Alguns rostos conhecidos – porém diferentes – e pessoas desconhecidas. A foto que mais chamara sua tenção, fora a tirada tempos antes de renegar Konoha. Tenten estava sentada no colo do marido, Ino e Sai estavam rindo, Naruto e Hinata beijando-se e Kakashi com um pequeno livro de capa azulada. Até hoje lembrava-se deste dia... Tirara aquela foto com a desculpa de querer alguma lembrança dos amigos enquanto eles saiam em missões... No dia seguinte, fora embora. -Desculpe dizer, mas... Todos sentiram a sua falta. De verdade. -Tenten deixou uma lágrima rolar, enquanto também olhava para a foto. -Até hoje sentem. Ele principalmente.

-Ele precisa crescer. -virou-se para a porta aberta e entrou. -Pela manhã, quero que me leve pela vila.

-Ninguém pode ver você!

-Estarei disfarçada... Aquela jovem, na primeira foto do corredor, é algum familiar seu?

-Uma prima.

-Serei ela pela manhã. Tenha uma boa noite. -virou-se para a porta e a fechou com delicadeza.

Retirou sua roupa suja de terra e grama, jogando dentro da pia do banheiro e pôs fogo nas peças. Assim que toda a fumaça saiu pela portinhola do teto, ligou o chuveiro e enfiou seu corpo debaixo da água fria. As imagens de um passado enterrado, ganhavam nova vida conforme a água corria sobre seus olhos.

A imagem de seu amigo sorrindo-lhe e dizendo que sua amada tinha aceitado seu pedido de namoro. Os abraços ternos. As risadas. As lágrimas... Lagrimas que ela deixara escapar no dia em que deixou sua terra, em busca de um ideal.

As longas caminhadas sozinhas e de como sentia vontade de voltar atrás, rasgar a carta que deixara e fingir que nada havia acontecido... "Apenas passado, Sakura. Passado..."

Saiu do pequeno banheiro enrolada em uma grande toalha e logo avistou o pequeno pergaminho sobre a cama. Sentando-se em posição de lótus, abriu-o, mordeu o dedo e fez rápidos movimentos com as mãos. Ao colocar a mão sobre o pergaminho, finas linhas esverdeadas saíram do papel e enrolaram-se em seu braço, espalhando-se por todo o corpo. "Apenas mais um minuto e me recuperarei... Maldita seja _aquelazinha_... A próxima vez que eu encontrar aquela quatro-olhos farei a mesma coisa que fez comigo.".

Após analisar suas costas no grande espelho, viu que o grande corte virara um pequeno arranhão. Ainda xingava a mulher ao deitar-se fitando o teto, mas logo depois as imagens foram substituidas por um belo homem: Cabelos e olhos negros, pele pálida, corpo esguio, voz torturante...

"_Volte aqui quando deixar de ser uma kunoichi qualquer e, possivelmente, tratarei você melhor."_

"_Por minha causa?" _

"_Você ainda têm dezeseis anos e não sabe nada da vida..."_


	2. 2 Tennessee line Daugthry

**2 - Tennessee line ( Daugthry )**

Levantara-se cedo e após um rápido banho, disfarçara seu chakra ao limite pouco depois de fazer o Jutsu de Transformação. Após colocar as roupas que Tenten dera-lhe na noite anterior, notara que um chakra diferente aproximava-se da casa. Era forte, mas de presença tranquila. Não precisou de muitos milésimos de segundo para reconhecer seu portador. Olhou-se no espelho e riu. Fios castanhos roçando em seu quadril e uma densa franja. Olhos castanhos e um vestido amarelo com vermelho.

Vestiu uma bela máscara de alegria e desceu as escadas correndo, deparando-se com um homem loiro a sua frente. O coração vacilou, voltando a anos atrás, onde uma cena como essa renderia um abraço forte e um desejo de bom-dia.

-Olá! -cumprimentou-a de forma mais polida que a anos atrás. O sorriso, que um dia fora largo, agora pouco mostrava os dentes, mas continuava simpático.

-Oi! -sorriu calmamente e virou para o moreno de cabelo arrepiado e olhos perolados. -Neji-kun, sabe onde Tenten está?

-Megumi, ela disse que treinaria um pouco no jardim. -o Hyuuga disse sem olha-la nos olhos. Caminhando para o belo jardim, avistou uma kunoichi caída no chão e um belo rapaz sorrindo.

-Eu disse que iria conseguir Ten-chan! -ele sorriu largamente e, por segundos, a Haruno achou que o conhecesse.

-Lee, você só conseguiu isso por... Olá! -a morena observou a rosada parada na porta. Sakura sentia-se cada vez mais entregue ao passado. Já vira Neji, Tenten, Naruto e agora Rock Lee. Quem seria o próximo?

-Olá! -desceu dois degraus e sentou ali mesmo. -O passeio ainda está de pé?

-Claro! Após terminar o treino, iremos almoçar no Ichiraku. -ela se virou sorrindo, mas em seguida levou um chute certeiro em suas costas. -Lee, se você me der mais um chute como esse, arranco teus olhos! -levantou rubra de raiva e lançou shurikens em direção ao outro. A Haruno ficou de pé e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, observando-os.

-Ela sabe como dar um soco. -ouviu a voz rouca ao seu lado e sorriu internamente. -Megumi, certo? -assentiu. -Naruto Uzumaki. O que você é dela?

-Prima. -respondeu secamente. -Com licença. -retirou-se a passos largos. Mesmo sendo extremamente forte nas batalhas, não poderia ignorar os velhos sentimentos.

Andando pela ampla cozinha, pegou algumas bolachas e uma xícara de chá fumegante. Olhava para o jardim e pensava de como seria sua vida, se não tivesse saído daquele lugar para tornar-se forte. Para crescer.

Caminhou em direção ao portão frontal. Uma brisa morna tocara-lhe a face assim que pulou para cima do telhado, afim de observar a movimentação da rua. Olhando em direção à praça, pode perceber que uma loira caminhava alegremente enquanto segurava algumas sacolas plásticas. Atrás dela vinha um homem pálido, de cabelos negros, acompanhado de uma criança. Quanto mais aproximavam-se, mas Sakura tentava focalizar as faces.

-Tenten! -a loira berrou enquanto tocava a campainha. Segundos depois, uma nuvem de fumaça apareceu em frente ao portão, revelando a identidade da morena. -Trouxemos as tintas que pediu.

-Obrigada! Entrem! -assim os três visitantes entraram. Sakura continuava olhando, calada. -Megume, estes são Ino, Sai e o pequeno Ash.

-Prazer. -curvou-se levemente e encarou a criança. Olhos azuis escuros, cabelos negros e um grande sorriso. O homem a encarava descaradamente, já a loira sorria. -Sou prima da Ten-chan.

-Prazer em conhecê-la, Megumi-san! -a Yamanaka curvou-se. -Tenten, vocês iram almoçar conosco?

-Claro! O comboio passará em frente ao Ichi. Pena que Neji não irá.

-Não? -Sai perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

-Ele ficará de guarda do Kage hoje. Ino, espero que não se incomode de ter minha prima conosco.

-De forma alguma! Aliás, ela poderá conhecer um pouco da cidade e as outras garotas. -riram. Sakura observava a antiga amiga: Cabelos dourados e curtos, olhos mais escurecidos e um corpo mais adulto. Em sua mão direita repousava uma fina aliança dourada, assim como na mão do homem.

-Mãe, vamos logo! -o garoto deu um leve puxão no vestido da loira e ambos fizeram um bico emburrado. "Não mudou nada...", Sakura pensou enquanto deixava um mínimo sorriso escapar.

-Estamos indo. -após alguns segundos, o moreno pronunciou-se. Pegara a criança no colo e tomara a mão da esposa. -Até mais tarde!

-x-

Sakura virou-se mais uma vez. Estava sentindo um leve desconforto com aquelas roupas que a amiga entregou: Uma bermuda curta, botas e uma blusa longa. Lembrara-se da ruiva com quem lutara a poucos dias, pois a mesma vestia roupas parecidas com a que estava. Vasculhando o armário, encontrou uma calça esverdeada, camiseta preta e um colete cinza. Prendera os fios castanhos em uma trança alta e viu o reflexo no espelho. Estava aceitável.

Desceu as escadas com calma e acabou por esbarrar no Hyuuga. Ele a olhava com ódio e pena, mas ela não dava a mínima. Após tentar passar por ele, teve seu pulso preso.

-Não quero que fique aqui por muito tempo,_ Nukenin._ -sussurrou com despreso.

-Nukenin que salvara-lhe a vida... Se não fosse por mim, estaria morto. Se não fosse por meu sangue e chakra, que hoje correm por suas veias, teria definhado em sua cama, vendo aquela patética vidinha passando por seus olhos. Se você fosse esperar a ajuda daquela Hyuuga insignificante, teria morrido, pois nunca vi pessoa tão frouxa quanto sua pequena prima. Sorte a sua, ter uma Nukenin por perto, afim de dar-lhe outra chance de viver... Você acha que ninguém sabe? Acha mesmo que ninguém percebe os vestígios do meu chakra, do meu sangue, que vive em você? Não seja tolo Neji... Você deve mais a mim do que pensa. -ele empalideceu enquanto a rosada descia as escadas.

-x-

Chegando no restaurante, notou que muitas pessoas estavam sentadas em pequenas mesas dispostas na calçada. Tenten puxou-a pela mão e poucos segundos depois, pararam em frente a uma grande mesa. Sakura foi tomada por um susto: Todos os companheiros da adolescência estavam ali. Até Temari, que nunca gostara muito de Konoha, estava ali e, pelo visto, estava ali a algum tempo... Seus dedos enlaçados ao de Shikamaru deram essa impressão.

Ao lado esquerdo deles, Hinata estava de pé e acompanhada de Kiba, que segurava algumas garrafas entre os dedos.

-Alguém pode dar uma forcinha aqui? -a Hyuuga disse enquanto entregava as garrafas. Temari levantou e ajudou-os na tarefa.

-Chegamos! -disse alegremente. -Gente, essa é a Megumi. A prima que, com certeza, Ino comentou. Megumi, estes são Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari e Hinata. -Tenten estava se saindo uma bela atriz. Todos sorriram e Kiba puxou duas cadeiras ao seu lado. Sakura à direita e Tenten à esquerda. -Algum sinal do meu marido?

-Ele passou aqui a pouco tempo para ver se já tinham dado noticias. -disse Hinata. -Ele parecia preocupado... Aconteceu alguma coisa, Tee?

-Nada importante. Apenas Megumi, que passou um pouco mal pela manhã.

-Você está bem, Megumi-San? -o moreno perguntara-lhe, tocando sua mão de forma delicada.

-Sim. Apenas um mal-estar passageiro. -após encerrar a conversa, todos fizeram seus pedidos e almoçaram tranquilamente até o momento de uma abafada explosão. Shikamaru foi o primeiro a olhar para trás, visualizando uma fina linha de fumaça.

-Chegaram. -disse levantando-se. Todos ali repetiram o movimento. Ao longo da via, Sakura pode ver algumas pessoas encapuzadas e alguns Ambus. Os chakras eram fortíssimos, fazendo com que a Haruno desse em passo para trás, sendo apoiada pela amiga.

-Este é o Lider do som. -Tenten disse com um sorriso pequeno. -Acho que você ainda lembra dele, não é? Lembra-se de Uchiha Sasuke?

-Uchiha? -voltando seus olhos para as pessoas, notou a verdade, pois junto ao "lider", havia uma mulher caminhando com dificuldades. A muleta era vista através da barra da longa capa azul que usava. "Vadia...", xingou-a mentalmente.

-O Rokukage está vindo. -Kiba disse ao chegar perto das duas, apontando discretamente para atrás das damas. Sakura virou-se rapidamente, dando de cara com um homem alto, vestido de uma longa capa branca e vermelha, o cabelo loiro balançava fortemente. Ao lado dele estavam dois Ambus: Neji e Lee.

-Surpresa? -Tenten sussurrou-lhe. Sakura não admitiria, mas estava muito surpresa... Principalmente pela parte visitante. Uchiha Sasuke... Quanto tempo, não?

_Bem_... Sei que o capitulo anterior ficou pequeno. O 2 é para compensar. Eu acho.

Deixem uma autora feliz. Um review não custa nada e faz bem para nossos corações.

Beijos.

LizzyOliveira


End file.
